Stay Shot
by SkyPilot
Summary: KOTOR 2 Based. A short story how Raith (Male LS Exile) first met Mira during a heated battle. I can't do summeries.


Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords

**Stay Shot**

By: Skypilot  
Beta Readers: Bakhu Jiara, LadyXianghua

((Remember I'm just a Fanfic writer, all characters related to Kotor2 belong to their rightful owners…in other words I do this for fun so don't sue me. If I missed anyone who beta read, then you may kill me for not adding you here. I'll write you something to make it up for you. Anyways sorry this took so long to post.))

"Move all available soldiers to the forward line," the Mandalorian Commander said as he directed his solders to move out immediately. While he did he waved over for one of their slaves. The red-headed girl noticed his gesture and quickly trotted over with her pack slung over her shoulders that held some of the extra ammunition. She had been a part of this certain Mandalorian unit since she was taken from her home. Over time she began to become accustomed to the Mandalorian's demands for weapons and she took pride in being able to carry them.

"Sir?" she questioned as she stood directly in font of him, ready for whatever order he had.

Before he was able to answer her one of the Mandalorian's soldiers approached him. He gestured for her to wait for him while he attended to the soldiers that insisted on speaking to him immediately. The two Mandalorians bowed their heads in respect as two more Mandalorians appeared holding their prisoner up.

The red-headed girl took a small step back as she stared at the prisoner. He wore hardly any armor on his thin body. His robes were a marking of a Jedi Knight, the enemy. She had seen the horrors of war as she traveled with the Mandalorians and felt nothing but a void inside her; but as she stood before the unconscious Jedi she felt a rush of regret and pain. It felt like a closed door inside of her suddenly burst wide open it refused to close.

The Mandalorians were discussing what to do with their prisoner when suddenly she saw his blue eyes flash open. His eyes flickered with a surge of energy and excitement. His hands suddenly rose into the air as his captors flew back by an invisible force pushing them. The Mandalorians were quick to shoot at him, but his speed and agility were too much for them to keep up with. He quickly ducked and dodged their attacks, charging for the closest Mandalorian. His hands swept across his belt to grab his two lightsabers that ignited in their blue glory. He thrust his lightsabers forward striking the Mandalorian square through the chest, killing him instantly.

As she watched the Jedi she felt her eyes grow wide in shock, for the first time in her life she felt the fear of war strike her deep in her heart and mind. She didn't understand the feelings that ran through her blood, but she didn't like it. There had to be a way to stop it. Her hands dug into the pack that she had been carrying, she searched around its contents until she pulled out the first weapon she was able to grip a sniper rifle. The weapon was a prototype in an effort to make it lighter, but she didn't know how to operate the scope. Her instincts took over as she watched the Jedi continue his battle against the Mandalorians, unaware of her and the danger he was in.

"Stop it!" she yelled out as she pulled the trigger in an attempt to stop the fighting and the feelings that rose within her. The Jedi froze with his lightsaber just inches away from striking another Mandalorian in the chest as a splatter of his blood covered the Mandalorian's helmet. The sniper rifle's beam had gone through the Jedi's shoulder causing a large wound. She saw the Mandalorian that the Jedi had pinned thrust his vibroblade into his side, but he seemed to be able push pass the pain as he commanded his fatigued body to make one last attack on the Mandalorian. With his good arm he swung his lightsaber through the air in lightning fast speed and took the Mandalorian's head clean off.

The red-headed girl felt her hands go limp as she dropped the weapon against the ground. The feelings that had surfaced inside her began to slowly dim as the Jedi fell to his knees. She wanted to run to him, but suddenly one of the remaining Mandalorian soldiers grabbed her as the unit made its retreat since they weren't prepared to take on a Jedi. As the unit rushed off she heard the Jedi say one last thing before he was out of reach, "I only wanted to save you..."

"Hey, Mira?"

Mira opened her eyes slowly when she heard her name being called. It had been a while since she had _that_ dream. Perhaps it was being around Raith that reminded her of her struggles during the War; after all he had been a General just like the Jedi in her dream. She pushed back a few strands of red hair when she realized he was staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

Raith shrugged his shoulders back lightly as he leaned back in his chair. "Well I don't know, you were making so much noise while you were asleep I thought that you might want to talk about it."

"Well I don't. You don't need to hear my entire life story so stop asking me!"

"Calm down. You don't have to get all touchy about it. I just said what I thought."

"Well knock it off before I change my mind about that bounty on you," Mira stood up from her chair, patting the wrist-mounted rocket launcher that contained a variety of darts..., "Anytime I want."

Raith had an amused expression as he watched her, "You wouldn't shoot an old guy would you? After all I may have a heart attack and die and then there wouldn't be much of a bounty."

"Old guy, huh?" Mira remembered her own comment to him when he began to question her feelings towards him. She had been so completely caught off guard by his questions that she had blurted out the remark that he was old. Of course she didn't think that at all of him. "Don't say you're old, I'm the only one who can do that."

"Why's that?"

"Because I started it. It's no fun when you say it too." Mira turned her heard towards the door when she sensed someone spying on them. "Go back to the cockpit Atton!"

"Oh there's that Pazaak card!" Atton said as he ran off before Mira could get a hold of him.

Raith raised a curious eyebrow in her direction when he realized she had sensed Atton through the force. Mira however was already agitated with her dream and questioning her abilities didn't seem like a good idea at the time to him. Raith stood up from his chair and politely bowed to her, "I bid you goodnight then."

"Don't do that," Mira said as she rubbed her face. She felt a bit embarrassed he was treating her so properly.

"Why?" he asked her as he placed his hand against one of pipes that stuck out on the Ebon Hawk's wall as he stood in front of her, "Shouldn't I say goodnight to a lady properly? Or should I just stand up and hug you?"

"Neither!" Mira yelled as she felt herself blush, "Just say it like a normal person, not in some weird Jedi encoded way."

"As you wish, but before I go let me ask you something."

"It better not be some weird question." Mira looked at him with an annoyed look, but Raith seemed eager to ask her his question. She folded her arms together, "Let's hear it."

"I wanted to save you when I first saw you. Was I able to save you since we met on Nar Shadda?" Raith asked as he looked down to her with his two bright blue eyes filled with hope. Mira felt her mouth open in shock when she heard him repeat the words that had echoed in her dreams.

"It was…it can't be…" Mira felt herself stumble over her own words, "I thought I killed you."

Raith shook his head as his hands pulled at his robe lightly to undo the section that covered his shoulder. The cloth fell from his shoulder to reveal a large scar, "I treated all my wounds except for this one." His fingers rose to touch the scarred skin, "A reminder of my failure."

"I almost killed you…" Mira said as she clutched her hands together. Not out of anger, but out of her own frustration for being so blind. She had felt something in Raith during the War, but she didn't want to feel it; she wanted to remain ignorant to the feeling. As a result she almost killed him.

"You acted according to the will of the Force," Raith said as he spoke in a soft voice. "During the war many Jedi began to become consumed in battle…I became consumed in battle. I was given the mission to rescue the slaves the Mandalorians had captured during the war, but once I began to fight I became too obsessed and was unable to stop." He took a deep breath as his memories began to recall the incident clearer, "But when you shot me and told me to stop I realized what had happened. I had strayed too far from my path as a Jedi and in the end I wasn't able to save you because of my own foolish nature."

"I didn't need saving. I turned out ok. I'm alive and here now, right?"

Raith didn't seem too satisfied with the answer as he stared into her eyes, "You're lying. You could have had a better life if it wasn't for what I did."

"Stop playing this "pity me"-game," Mira finally yelled out as she grabbed him by his loosened robe to bring his head down to her eye level, "I like who I am. Plus I'm here with you now, isn't that enough?"

Raith looked generally surprised as he stared at her. He had held so much guilt since the incident that it seemed like it would never subside, but her words touched him deeply and he felt his feelings finally become clearer as he stood with her, "It's enough…perhaps more then I deserve." Raith gently pulled her forward to give her a delicate kiss while he loosened the grip she had around his robe. Mira didn't resist her feelings this time. She allowed herself to experience them instead of avoiding them, taking them all in. He had wanted to save her, but it wasn't her that needed saving, it was him.


End file.
